Dc vs Marvel
by JediVulcanSara
Summary: The world greatest superheros clash in this epic fight between worlds. I own nothing except for a few OC's. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal breezy day at Stark Industries and Tony Stark's butler Jarvis was updating the Iron man suit. Right now Tony was with Pepper Potts doing who knows what and who knows where. Jervis was installing the tech that would allow him to travel to different dimensions. He knew it may come in handy with some cases but on the other side it could completely destroy the space/time continuum. Tony walks into his penthouse with a beer bottle in one hand and another in the other.

"Let get this party started!" Stark shouts falling over on the couch.

"Sir your update in now complete." Jarvis tells him.

"An update on what, that I'm awesome?" Tony laughs

"No, on your suit."

"Okay lets start up this thingy! I wanna take nap."

Tony Stark, still as drunk as ever puts on the suit.

"Sir I don't recommend you doing that. You not know where it will take you." Jarvis warns.

"Screw that. Recommend my ass." Tony mumbled.

It was already reprogrammed to start up the portal. Iron man flies through landing roughly in a new universe. The place where he landed was dark and brooding. Crime was high. Out of nowhere a dark figure glides up. It was a man dressed up like a bat. Iron man stares at the silhouette just looking confused.

"Wow. How drunk are you? I mean look at what your wearing!" Iron man cracks up laughing. Batman glares at him.

"Who are you?" Batman asks in his grim voice.

"I'm Stark. Tony Stark." Iron man reveals his face. "And you are you mister bad in black?" Again Batman glares.

"I AM BATMAN."

"What is that the only thing your know as? And dude what is up with the voice? Are you swallowing barbwire are something?" Iron man Laughs.

Batman then grabs him by the neck and looking at him with pure hate. "You really, really don't wanna push me!" Batman screams at him. "Why are you on your period?" Iron man asked while smiling. Batman then rips off the rest of Iron man's head gear with his bare hands."Whoa dude calm down it was a joke." Batman puts Tony down roughly. "I don't like jokes. I've had enough of them today." Batman gets all up in his face. "Why are you so serious. I mean really man you need to enjoy life. Just get drunk off it!" Tony tells him extending his arms and spinning. Batman then activates his cowl to search something on the Batcomputer. "Why is he not in any of my data." Batman asks himself out loud. "Oracle, I'm taking a scan of this man. Tell me if you can identify him." Iron man looks at him funny. "Whoa, two things: who are you talking to and please tell me that your not gonna do a cavity search." Batman looks at Iron man as if he was a dumb ass. The cowl eyes turned red for 5 seconds. "Can you feed it in?" Batman asks oracle. Iron man tries to walk away but before he could blink batman was in front of him blocking his way. "Your not going anywhere." Batman tells him. Tony screams. "Dude weren't you just over there?" Batman still glares at him. "Your not in my records. I need to take you to the Batcave for future investigation." Tony frowns. "Um, I'm not going anywhere with a big scary dude dressed like a bat."

Tony tries to walk away again but Batman grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. This made Iron Man furious. He holds his hand up and points the blaster at Batman

"Man, I really don't wanna use this, but i will if you don't back the fuck up."

"Bite me." Batman challenged him.

Iron man shoots the explosive. A cloud of smoke surrounded the area. After it was cleared up Batman walks threw unharmed. Iron Man looks at him in confusion. "How did your brains not just get blown to hell?" Iron man asks. Batman smiles then throws two batarangs at the middle of his chest. They explode 5 seconds after impact. Shit just got real, the fight was on. Since Iron Man's face armor was gone Batman threw a straight up sucker punch at him. Iron Man comes back at him using his rocket boots to ram Batman into a wall. Batman then dusts off his sholders and then suddenly Iron Man picks him up and flies toward space. Batman needed to act quick because if he goes out of the atmostsphere then he will suffocate. Reaching for his utility belt Batman pulls out a disruptor and pressing down the button. Suddenly Iron man's suit starts to power down. They both fall at almost 90 mph headed toward the ground. Batman expands his cape to glide saftly down to the streets of Gotham City. The Dark Knight didnt want the man to die so he grabed Iron Man while he tries to repower his suit. They both land but Batman has Iron man on the ground and by the neck. He punches the man in iron giving him a black eye. Batman glares a him. Iron Mans suit wouldn't power back up and he struggled to excape Batmans grasp. "I'd say it was a draw." Iron Man tells the bat smiling. Batman knocks him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman takes the unconscious Iron Man into the Batmobile. The windows were blacked out so Iron Man wouldn't know where they are going if he is awoken. Batman starts the engine and heads to Wayne Manor's secret underground cave. Gotham City's streets were slick and dark. Neither the moon nor stars were visible while smog was present. Crime was high tonight and before Iron Man came in, Batman was trying to track down Zsasz, a serial killer. Victor Zsasz was cruel and brutal. When he catches someone he expects to kill, Zsasz will torture them and kill them slowly and painfully. After he kills someone he cuts a tally mark into his own skin. He has a special place in his back saved for Batman.

"Robin, I need you to patrol for me tonight. I'll feed you in the details." Batman tells Tim Drake over ear com.

"Whoa, Zsasz? Batman, I don't think I'm ready to go up against him. Remember what happened last time?" Robin complained.

"Don't worry. I think you ready now. Besides, I'm busy."

"Alright, Batman. I'll call you if I need help." Both Robin and Batman hung up from the conversation.

When The Dark Knight and Tony Stark arrived at the Batcave, Batman hooks Iron Man up to a monitor where he can study his DNA, heartbeat, and anything else about Tony Stark. "Huh that's weird." Batman tells himself. "He's human, but isn't from this here." Batman looks at the man confused. Bruce Wayne then wakes up Iron Man.

"Who are you?" Batman demands in a dark rough voice.

"I told you! Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man! God, why do I have such a head ache?"

"Why are you not in any kind of archive?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a billionaire playboy! Everyone knows me!"

"I don't and apparently neither does the rest of the world." Batman tells him. Alfred walks into the room.

"Oh, hey butler person! Can you get me an aspirin please? I'm having a major hangover!" Iron stops Alfred.

"So you were drunk?" Batman asks angrily

"Yeah, I guess I don't remember anything."

_Back at Stark Industries…_

Tony Stark's agent came into his penthouse and notices that Tony was gone. He looked all around the living area, checking the bathroom, bedroom, and finally the roof. Stark was nowhere to be found. Finally the agent notices that there is some sort of energy that was developing in the corner. Iron Man forgot to close the portal."What the hell?" The portal was expanding. The man runs out of the room panicing. He calls in the rest of the AVENGERS, XMEN, and a few other heroes to check out the bizarre energy source.

The first one to arrive was Legion Welling. She is the biological sister of Hawkeye but was kidnapped by Deadpool at a young age. Wade Wilison pretty much raised her to kill with no mercy. She is an outstanding swordmaster but doesn't have the inability to die like Deadpool. Legion was reunited with her brother about four years ago. They get along pretty well but there is still a little tention between them. Her and Deadpool barley get along and are almost enemies. But now since she is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Legion does not have any contact with Wade.

Bree Walker who was next to arrive, is another new agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She became apart of the team after Hawkeye went missing. Bree first met Hawkeye when he was sent to kill her. He failed, because of her also being a trainned assassin. She lives in a penthouse in the building next to Stark Towers. Bree also fell hopelessly in love with Loki.

A while later everyone from Thor to Daredevil arrived. They stared at the strange portal. It was still growing bigger. Soon enough it started to suck all of the heroes in. Each one was transported to different parts of the native world. The portal then exploded destroying half of Stark Industries Building. Now, there was no way back.

A few moments later...

The portal sent Legion to the living hell, Bludhaven. She had a pretty rough landing to the fact that she was dropped from 20 feet in the air. Bludhaven's hero, Nightwing see's the fallen and comes to her rescue. Legion was passed out in his arms as Dick Grayson wonders what could have made this woman fall out of the sky. her head was bleeding and he felt that he arm was broken. On a roof top a few feet away from Nightwing and Legion, Daredevil is trying to figure out where he is at. To the fact that he is blind, Daredevil has to use sonar or echolocation to find his position.

At the Batcave:

"What are you doing?" Batman asks Iron Man.

"Oh, nothing much, just hacking all your stuff to find out your information..."

"That's impossible! No one can access the batcomputer!"

"Oh man! Dude your also a playboy! high five! How many girls you gettin'? Oh and you're a billionaire with your own company? Man, were gonna get along!" Iron Man says excited.

Batman just glares.

* * *

**A/N If you have any suggestions on who you would like to battle feel free to tell me and I'll try to fit them in!**


End file.
